The present invention provides for a method and apparatus for the loading and unloading of materials. To assist in understanding the present invention, problems which may be addressed by the present invention are discussed in the context of loading particulate matter into a dump truck. The present invention, is not, however, limited to particulate matter as it may be used for loading other types of materials. Nor is the present invention to be limited to the use in dump trucks as the present invention may be used in conjunctions with other types of trucks, wagons, and the like.
Although dump trucks provide for convenient dumping of materials, loading them is another matter altogether. Typically some form of loader is used such as a tractor with a scoop loader, an end loader, or other device. Thus, filling the dump truck requires an additional piece of machinery or else significant manual labor if one chooses to fill the dump track manually.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/255,137 filed Oct. 21, 2008, to Wahls and is directed towards a shuttle bin. Although such a bin may be used on a dump truck, such a shuttle bin would add to the width of the dump truck, creating a wide load. What is needed is a lift suitable for a dump truck and other types of trucks and wagons that allows material to be easily and conveniently loaded on to a truck and which folds to a minimum size to avoid obstruction during transport.